


Dandelions

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura creating an entire garden of weeds, F/M, I didn't watch Season 8 and neither should you, No Spoilers, Soft kissing, a sweet fic for my sweet babies, don't play with the dandelions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Wishing on dandelions is a tradition Allura wants to learn. Lance is more than willing to teach.No spoilers, no season 8.





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just enjoy these sweet two lovely angels getting the happy ending they deserve.

Earth… Earth had so many beautiful flowers. 

It was something that Allura loved about the planet, about the way things flourished and grew—the wild lilies, the daisies, the dandelions that Lance told her were not really flowers, but she loved them all the same. She loved to sit under the tree, _their_  tree, and pluck them from the ground. She’d take in a deep breath and _blow_ , watching as all the fluffy seeds washed through the air. She could do it for hours, just stand there and watch as Earth changed right before her eyes.

She knew that they would land on the soil, rich from her quintessence, and grow without abandon. She knew that Lance would laugh and sigh, just a little, before grabbing another from the ground. He would tell her that they'd just create more, that they'd grow and take over everything, but Allura couldn't help herself. They were all just so  _perfect_.

“You have to make a wish,” he told her as he moved behind her. He wrapped his fingers around hers, clasping the dandelion tight between them. “You’ve got to think really hard and then—”

He took in a deep breath, his cheeks puffing out like the space mice when eating. She laughed—she couldn’t help it. Lance really didn’t know just how adorable he was, and she wished the Beezer had been there at that moment just so she could get a picture.

He let out the stream of air slowly, some of it tickling against her cheek. A few of the seeds floated through the air, a ghost on the wind.

“Now, you try,” Lance whispered against her hair, blowing a few hairs out of place.

“All right. I’ll try.”

“Remember—think really, _really_  hard.”

Allura closed her eyes and focused on Lance’s hands clasped tight around her hands, about his heartbeat on her back, about the smell of his soap and the warmth of his arms.

“Big breath—”

Allura took in a gasp of air, as much as her lungs could take, before clasping her lips shut. She focused on what she wanted, more than anything, before opening her lips to blow.

And Allura wished. She wished as hard as she could for Lance’s hands to always be there to bring her comfort, for his strength to guide her, for a future they both yearned so desperately for. They deserved this happiness, this unending bliss. 

She wished for children that she could teach this custom to, for a wedding bouquet of dandelions. It didn’t matter that they were weeds, pests with no use.

Every little thing has its beauty. 

“What did you wish for?” Lance whispered against the shell of her ear. 

Allura opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of the fluttering seeds in the breeze. “I think it best not to say,” she replied through her smile. “In Altea, if we tell someone of our wish, it won’t come true.”

Lance gently pulled their arms down, tucking them at Allura’s stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling against her lips.

“Was it something good?” 

Allura leaned forward, pressing their mouths together. She fell into the kiss, and the only thing that kept her on her feet was Lance’s arms holding her. She knew was was strong, but in this moment… he was so, so much stronger.

“It’s a good wish,” she admitted as they pulled away. “I think… I think you will like it.”

Lance raised and wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, _really_?”

And Allura laughed—light like the breeze carrying the dandelions away. She laughed because their future would be beautiful and bright, and knew that yes—they both would be happy. 

"Yes. Now... kiss me again."

Lance was happy to oblige.


End file.
